The Ring
by carol-and-vegeta-forever
Summary: Harry's niece dies and then, he sees a tape that kills you in 7 Days. What will this lead to??? this is basically the ring with HP characters!!! HUGE SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!! HP/SS
1. SHE DIED

Chapter 1  
"You pick something," a black haired girl handed the brunette next to her the remote. The brunette flipped through the channels and found nothing. She sighed.  
"Hey," the black haired started. "I heard about this tape, that kills you if you watch it. First, you watch it and then, once its done, the phone rings. 7 days later, you die." The brunette looked horrified.   
"I...I....I watched it. I was with Josh and his 2 friends from school. We had rented a tape and we turned on the TV. and the football game we had been watchin was just....gone....And then, we started seeing all these images flashing on the screen. They where so...random and the little girl was.....," the brunette left off. "It's been a week since I watched it."  
"You...you're just trying to scare me," the other whispered and she looked very scared and all the sudden, the other started choking. The brunette clutched her throat and fell onto the other's lap.  
"Hermione?," the black haired one whispered. Hermione grinned evilly and was pushed off by her friend.  
"Owww...Becca? What was that for....??," Hermione whined and then they started throwing pillows at eachother. Out of no where, the phone began ringing. Becca glanced over at the clock. 9:50. The two 18 year olds walked down the steps, frightened. As they reached downstairs and the hallway of the ringing phone, Becca had had enough.  
"This is bullshit..," she told Hermione and pushed forward, picking up the phone.  
"Hello, Granger residence," Becca answered and turned to her friend, her eyes wide in fright. Hermione took the phone from her and held it to her ear.   
"Hello," she gasped out and then let out a breath of relief, pushing her friend aside. "Hi mom! Yes, that was Becca. Yes mom, we where just about to go to bed. No, we're fine mum. Yup, I know, see ya later." Becca had made her way upstairs as Hermione spoke with her mother on the phone downstairs. Hermione hung up the phone and just then, she realized the TV. in the next room had turned on. She set her drink down on the table and carefully walked into the other room. She peeked into the room and saw the glare of TV. static.   
"Becca where's the r....," Hermione told no one and then spotted the remote on the chair, un touched. "the remote....." She stalked over, picked up the remote and shut off the TV. As she turned away to go into the kitchen, the TV flicked on. Hermione rushed to the TV and pressed the off button on the TV controls. Static came up again on the TV and Hermione, pained with frighten, pulled out the plug. She waited for a moment to make sure the TV didn't turn on again and she went upstairs. She reached the upstairs hallway and saw water puddled on the floor in front of the door. Her bare feet touched the floor and got soaked wet. Hermione spotted water on the doorknob of the closed door to her room. Hurriedly, she grabbed the doorknob and flung open the door. No Becca....Just as she was about to leave the room, something happened and Hermione screamed bloody murder.   
SHE DIED   
~There's chapter 1...uh...you might've noticed this is the same exact thing as The Ring and it is with different characters. It will most likely take me a while to update all the time so don't get your hopes up...another thing, as I'm typing this, I don't have the script in my lap, nor have I memorized the movie, so a lot of the things are going to be out of order and the lines aren't going to be the same, but bare with me ppl! oh, and please R/R~ 


	2. Carol's Drawings

Chapter 2  
  
Scratching noises where heard as crayons met paper, drawing pictures. The little girl was bent over her picture. Shouting was heard from the hallway.  
  
"I'm gonna go down there and stick that little red pen that you like so much in your eye and......shit," a cellphone was closed as a man entered the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said and put the cellphone in his backpocket. The little girl slung her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be in the car," she murmured and walked into the hall. The man turned to the teacher. It was just the teacher and himself now.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I would like to discuss some things that are bothering me..." the teacher explained.  
  
"Harry."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Harry." The teacher gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes of course," she mumbled. "Carol is such a good student." Harry nodded his head with a smirk.   
  
"I never have to tell her to do anything," she told him.  
  
"And if you think of that as a ad thing, you'd be the only teacher that ever said so," Harry snapped. The teacher glared at him and pulled something out of the drawer beside her.  
  
"I want you to see something. Carol's been drawing some things that have been disturbing me," the teacher explained. The drawings where of a girl who was on the floor in a pool of water, a t.v. near by, water pooled by the door.  
  
"That's Hermione," Harry breathed.   
  
"Yes, that's what disturbing me...I know Carol just lost her cousin and seems to be suffering emotionally and these drawings are...," the teacher murmured.   
  
"Carol's way of working it out," Harry cut in.   
  
"But.. she seems to be suffering emensily," the teacher said.  
  
"She knows I'm there." Harry had a stern look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she does but...."  
  
"Look, Carol just lost her cousin 3 days ago and she seems to be fine...I've got to go...."  
  
"Wait, Mr. Potter. You said her cousin died 3 days ago." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes...so?"  
  
"Carol drew these a week ago."  
  
Harry was driving the car, totally amazed. 'How did she know?' His emerald eyes flicked over to Carol who was sitting in the backseat, gazing out the window. She caught him looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. Harry jerked his head away from her image in the rearview mirror. He couldn't help it, he looked again.   
  
Carol lay in her bed, only an alien night light brightning her room. Her father walked in her room. He sat on her bed.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked her, pulled the covers up to her chest.   
  
"I'm fine." Harry was about to walk away when.  
  
"I don't have much time left," Carol called after him. Harry turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to die soon, you know."  
  
"No you're not, no one even knows when they are going to die so don't worry," Harry comforted her.  
  
"Hermione did, she told me," Carol told him with wide hazel eyes.  
  
"Hermione knew she was going to die?" Harry asked. Carol jerked her head and turned away from her father.  
  
"Good night Harry."   
  
  
  
~i only own Carol and i don't own the plot either *gasp* i only own the fact that the HP characters are in The Ring movie, that's it!!! Please R&R, I know a couple of people have been waiting~ 


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I own what characters are in the plot and I own Carol, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Dammit," Harry murmured, looking through his clothes in his closet, throwing things around his room.   
  
"Carol!" Harry yelled. "Have you seen my black suit?" He walked through the door and silence was in the air as Harry's black suit was laid out on the couch. Carol was standing on a chair, looking herself in the mirror as she straightened her tie for her boy suit.   
  
"It's a little wrinkled," she apologized. Harry kissed her hair.  
  
"It's perfect," he whispered and left the room to put it on.  
  
  
  
Harry and Carol walked into Harry's sister's house. Harry rushed up to Sarah and grabbed her in a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Harry murmured as his sister wept for her lost daughter. Harry turned to Draco, Sarah's husband.  
  
"How are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco's sad gray eyes raised to meet Harry's emerald ones.  
  
"Fine...how are you?" Draco asked, no emotion in his voice. Without an answer, Draco turned away to stare into nothingness. Carol looked around the house and found a picture of her favorite cousin. She tentatively put the rose down on the table in front of it. Sarah and Harry where in the kitchen, washing dishes.   
  
"He never sleeps, it hit him to hard," Sarah mumbled to Harry, she was talking about Draco. Sarah turned to Harry. "I was on the Internet for hours and I never found one article about a teenage girl's heart just stopping." She broke off. "I saw her face....," Sarah whispered as the image of her daughter's burnt face fell forward in the closet. They where silent for a moment.   
  
"Maybe you could find out Harry, I mean, your a reporter and that's what you do, ask questions. You-you where close to her, you could found out what happened," Sarah pleaded Harry. Harry thought for a moment.   
  
"I'll try and do what I can," he replied.  
  
Carol eyed the steps and could feel that her cousin had run up that staircase. She almost felt the vibrations. Something was pulling her upstairs and reluctantly, Carol walked up the steps. Her bluish brown eyes looked down the hallway, bad vibes reaching her. Carol knew her cousin had touched that doorknob. The little girl let her hand touch the knob and gently turned it and opened the door. The first thing she saw was the t.v. and crept towards it. She got down on her knees and stared into the blank screen. An invisible movement flew across the screen and jerked her out of her daydream.   
  
"Carol?" Harry walked into the room and kissed the girl's forehead. "Come on, let's go, we shouldn't be in her room." Carol gazed at a picture of herself and Hermione.  
  
"It's not her room anymore," she said lightly and stormed quietly out of the room. Harry, though, stayed behind as a binder of Hermione's caught her eye. Tons of pictures of Hermione and her friends, Hermione by herself, Hermione with...Carol. Harry breathed a sigh, he would never be able to get as close to Carol as Hermione had, and Carol was his daughter! Harry opened the binder and saw a film canister and picked it up, slipping it into his pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper and pocketed it to. It was the address to a film developer.   
  
Deciding to help find out what had stopped his niece's heart, Harry walked outside to some of Hermione's friends. Two girls where engaged in a conversation.  
  
"They don't put you in a mental institute if they think your crazy....something scared her shitless," the shorter one said, who's name was Kathryn. Harry walked up behind them.   
  
"Who's in the mental institute?" he asked, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Becca....Hermione's friend," the taller one, Statia told him.  
  
"I remember being their age..me and my best friend would sneak up to my room, get high," he told them, completely at ease. Kathryn and Statia smiled and chuckled.   
  
"So.....what do you think they where doing up there?" Harry asked, taking a cigarette from Kathryn's hand. A 18 year old boy sat close by, clothes disheveled, hair matted against his head from sweat.   
  
"Nothing......Hermione was just walking into her room. Nothing, they weren't doing anything.....it was the tape," he told them. Statia and Kathryn sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Shut up Brett," Statia breathed.   
  
"What tape?" Harry asked him.   
  
"The tape that kills you in 7 days," Brett replied. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's on it," Harry asked.   
  
"Well obviously I haven't seen it," Brett answered, sweeping a hand through his hair.   
  
"But...last week she was with her parents...." Harry told them.  
  
"No...she was with her boy---" Statia started.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, turning to her,  
  
"Her boyfriend, Josh....it was kinda a secret," Statia finished. Kathryn glared at her.  
  
"Kinda?!" Kathryn exclaimed.  
  
"And where is Josh right now?" Harry asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Josh is dead," Brett told him bluntly. Statia and Kathryn gaped.  
  
"What? How?" Harry asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Supposively he killed himself," Brett said. 'Supposively...' Harry mused and thanked them before walking away.  
  
The next day, Harry pushed his way out the door of the developing store. He flipped through the pictures. A small, ghost smile appeared on his face as he saw his niece smiling at him. He looked at the others. He saw two boys and two girls, one being Hermione, on a couch, smiling like they knew eachother since the day they where born. Then, he came across a picture that disturbed him.  
  
"They where using the same camera.....so how?" he murmured to himself and looked at the picture, his niece and her friend's faces blurred. He saw another picture of Hermione standing in front of a sign.  
  
"Hansbourough Inn," he muttered and got in his car.   
  
~It's not too long, but I tried my best and I'm gonna try and update faster becuz at this rate, by the time i get to the part with Severus, it'll be next year, so i'll update soon! I know the Inn isn't called Hansbourough Inn, but I forgot what it was called, so I just said that. Anyway...PLEASE R&R!!! 


	4. 7 Days

Chapter 4  
  
Harry pushed on the brakes as he stopped before the tree with the sign. He glanced at his niece's picture....the same tree. Harry smiled lightly and put the picture back in his pocket before driving off into the parking lot of the Hansbourough Inn. He walked through the door and up to the front desk. A man was standing behind the deck, looking at a deck of cards. The raven-haired, emerald-eyed man walked up to him and started to speak when...  
  
"Pick a card..any card," the man behind the desk, Blaise, said. Harry reached out and pulled out the card, looking at it secretly. The 7 of spades. Blaise shuffled around the cards and pulled half the cards off of the deck and placed Harry's in the middle before putting the other stack on top of it. Blaise shuffled around.   
  
"Um...I was wondering, did these 4 kids stay here?" Harry asked and showed him the picture.  
  
"Uh...yah, they stayed here over the weekend in Cabin 12, had a couple of complaints. Mostly about the t.v., we've always had bad reception up here.....that's why we bought video players so they could watch videos....we've got te videos over there and......they didn't pay," the man said grudgingly. Harry turned to the shelf of movies. One caught his eye among them all...it had no cover.   
  
"Well, I'm kinda tired I think I'll take a nap before I head back...I'll take..Cabin 12," Harry said, giving Blaise the credit card.   
  
"Is this your card?" Blaise asked, pulling up the 3 of spades.   
  
"No..." Harry murmured, still eyeing the tape.  
  
"Is this your card?" he showed a jack. Harry shook his head. Blaise left the room to put it on credit. The raven haired man grabbed the coverless tape and shoved it in his bag before Blaise walked in again.  
  
"This, has to be your card," Blaise flipped up a queen of spades. Harry hesitated and then pretended to look surprised.  
  
"That's it..."  
  
Harry sat on the couch of Cabin 12, a blood red light coming over him from the window where a tree stood on the top of a hill, it's leaves the blood red color of the light. Taking light steps, Harry walked to the t.v. and put the tape in the player. The t.v. flickered a few times and then seemed to go off. Harry sighed until he noticed a ring like thing in the middle of the screen. He leaned closer and very random and gruesome pictures flashed before his eyes. A woman brushing her hair in a mirror turned to him and smiled, like she knew he was there. He blinked when she turned to a mirror beside her and he saw a little girl walking away from the mirror. Fingers in a box, a ladder against the wall, a glass of water on the table, a centipede crawling out from under the table, water running, a moving black thing and then the woman again until it turned to a chair spinning around and around. Finally, horses in water, dead. And lastly, a well in the middle of a cleared out plain. Two hands appeared at the top when the tape stopped. Harry was still watching the static screen, pupils dilated when the phone rang. His breath hitched in his throat.   
  
"Hello?" he asked shakily when he picked up the phone. A whispery voice answered," 7 days..."   
  
  
  
  
  
~I know this was a very short chapter and I know sum of u are waiting for me to hurry up for Noah (or whoever I may pair Harry up with *wink wink*) but he will be in the next chapter which I am working on as we speak. Please Review!!~ 


End file.
